Uma noite de descobertas
by SimoneMM
Summary: Jed e Oct descobrem que entre eles há muito mais que laços de amizade.


Os traços misteriosos que envolvem a psique humana despertam a curiosidade de quem almeja entender este ser tão complexo, cujo modo de pensar e agir ultrapassa um simples impulso instintivo. Ser este que constrói a si relacionando-se de modo intenso consigo, seus semelhantes e o mundo que o cerca, numa atmosfera dinâmica cujo resultado a ciência histórica apresenta em suas reflexões.

Ou pelo menos era isso que o Doutor McPhee, diretor do Museu de História Natural, estava tentando se convencer pela décima vez naquele dia, enquanto observava a última turma de crianças – ou melhor, filhotes de alguma espécie de hominídeo perdido no tempo – atravessar a grande porta de madeira e deixar o local. Pensaria mais tarde em elaborar um artigo científico sobre uma suposta ligação entre o comportamento de espécies de primatas com crianças em bando abaixo dos doze anos. Talvez conseguisse lançar o debate no meio acadêmico ou despertar o interesse de algum psiquiatra... Pelo menos seu currículo sairia bem nesta história.

Rindo deste último pensamento, o diretor caminhou em direção ao recém chegado vigia noturno, Larry, que o observava inquisidor enquanto retirava de sua mochila os equipamentos usados em sua ronda.

\- Espero que seu garoto não seja mais um macaquinho pulando descontroladamente por ai, Larry. – Comentou o diretor enquanto dava leves tapinhas no ombro do guarda. – Os problemas que eles causam são diretamente proporcionais à medida que vão crescendo...

\- Problemas com crianças de novo, diretor?

\- Sempre.

Larry sabia da implicância de McPhee com crianças, ou melhor, para qualquer um que não apresentasse o mínimo comportamental esperado de um sujeito ético, moral e autônomo, como o diretor costumava dizer teatralmente. Portanto, tendo em vista a tendência eufórica que domina o âmago de qualquer indivíduo em sua fase infantil, seria difícil alguém como ele conviver pacificamente com crianças. Porém, para o vigia noturno, a definição acima da qual McPhee embebia seus argumentos anti-crianças não era clara, afinal, em meio a um verdadeiro bombardeio de palavras complicadas lançadas pelo diretor cada vez que via um jovenzinho tocar um artefato valioso do museu, Larry apenas pensava em uma simples equação:

 **Crianças + Museu = Problemas**

 **~x~**

Assim que o expediente do museu terminara naquele dia com o último funcionário deixando o local, Larry começou sua rotina de vigia noturno. E quando a luz do luar adentrou o salão principal do museu, a magia da noite recomeçou.

Rexy, o fóssil de tiranossauro, pulou da estrutura de pedra onde ficava exposto durante o dia e saiu desengonçadamente atrás de alguém para brincar. Suas passadas largas não tardaram a encontrar Larry, que fechava o portão da ala dos mamíferos africanos enquanto desviava das frutinhas jogadas por Dexter de cima de uma árvore. O dinossauro não tardou a empurrar o enorme osso de sua própria costela para o vigia, que concentrado em fugir dos arremessos de Dexter acabou por tropeçar no osso e cair sentado no chão.

\- Rexy! Mas será possível?! – Vociferou Larry enquanto levantava do chão. – Agora você tem o Oct e o Jed pra brincar de caça ao osso! Por favor, deixe-me fazer o meu trabalho!

O fóssil de dinossauro pareceu perder toda a animação naquele mesmo instante. Com um choramingo, pegou o osso com sua boca enorme e cheia de dentes e saiu cabisbaixo em direção ao salão das miniaturas. Larry ficou observando o tiranossauro dobrar a esquina do corredor quando sentiu algo ser arremessado em sua cabeça e, qual não foi a surpresa, o tiro havia vindo diretamente das mãozinhas certeiras de Dexter, que se divertia vendo o vigia tentar pegá-lo por entre as grades.

\- Santo Deus, Lawrence! Já te disse que você faz parte da espécie que evoluiu, pare de maltratar este pobre macaco. – Ted Roosevelt aproximou-se de Larry e o afastou das grades, enquanto ouvia as reclamações do vigia. Alguns minutos e vários sermões por parte de Ted se passaram até Larry esquecer de Dexter e voltar ao trabalho.

Tudo parecia estar em perfeita ordem – aos moldes de um museu cujos artefatos ganhavam vida à noite por conta de uma magia milenar egípcia, claro – até que o vigia se dera por conta de que não havia visto certo dinossauro correndo alegremente atrás de seu osso pelos corredores do lugar. Larry começou a sentir certa culpa por ter gritado com Rexy apenas porque o tiranossauro queria brincar, então decidira deixar as atividades um pouco de lado e passou a procurá-lo por entre as diversas salas temáticas do museu para poder se redimir com aquele fóssil que mais parecia um filhote de labrador. Larry começou a se preocupar à medida em que o tempo passava e não encontrava nenhum sinal de Rexy. A procura só teve um fim quando o vigia alcançara o salão das miniaturas, encontrando o dinossauro choramingando em frente ao diorama do Império Romano. O carrinho azul de controle remoto estava largado no meio do salão, e Rexy parecia implorar à pequenina legião romana para que realizasse a missão impossível de brincar com ele. E aquela cena de "dinossaurinho pidão" não estava surtindo o menor efeito, já que Octavius, o grande general romano, parecia em outro planeta sentado na beirada de seu diorama.

Larry chamou a atenção do dinossauro com um assovio e este prontamente atendeu ao chamado e correu em direção ao vigia, jogando-lhe o osso para que os dois pudessem brincar. Amarrando o "brinquedo" no carrinho de controle remoto e acionando o pequeno veículo de modo que pudesse correr independentemente de ter alguém o conduzindo, Larry fez a alegria de Rexy, que finalmente poderia correr pelos corredores atrás de seu ossinho. Com este problema resolvido, o vigia partiu para o que aparentava ser o próximo.

O guarda noturno percebeu de antemão que Octavius estava muito cabisbaixo naquela noite. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção naquela cena toda foi não encontrar certo cowboy junto dele.

Oct e Jed estavam sempre juntos. Fosse brigando ou andando com o carrinho de controle remoto pelo museu, os dois se tornaram amigos – ou como Jed costumava dizer, com seu sotaque carregado, _parceiros_ – inseparáveis. Porém, naquela noite, algo havia separado aqueles dois e Larry não deixaria por aquilo mesmo.

\- Oct? – Percebendo que os devaneios do romano não o deixariam ouvir o seu chamado, Larry optou por usar seu bom e velho estalar de dedos para chamar a atenção da miniatura, que com o barulho – e o susto! – acabou se desequilibrando da beirada do diorama e se não fosse as mãos do vigia o amparar, teria sofrido uma grande queda. Passado o susto, Larry enfim conseguiu iniciar uma conversa com o general.

\- O que está havendo? Onde está Jed? – Oct pareceu desconfortável com aquelas perguntas e isso não passou despercebido pelo vigia. – Vocês brigaram de novo?

\- Nós tivemos um pequeno desentendimento, senhor Larry. – Suspirou o general, sentando-se novamente na beirada do diorama.

\- Mas o que aconteceu?

Octavius suspirou pela segunda vez.

\- Se eu contar uma coisa, o senhor promete não contar nada a ninguém? – Indagou Octavius a um curioso Larry, que agora parecia ainda mais interessado no assunto.

\- Claro, pode contar comigo.

\- Pois bem. Eu descobri uma coisa, senhor Larry. Uma coisa que me foi revelada por Vênus há alguns dias e mudou meu destino de forma a...

\- Conte logo, Octavius! Está me deixando nervoso! – Interrompeu Larry.

\- Desculpe-me, senhor. Estou nervoso, e quando fico nervoso, meus discursos afloram como a glória de Roma sobre seus inimigos! – Larry revirou os olhos. – Há exatos três dias, quando acordei de meu sono diurno, eu senti um cheiro... Um cheiro peculiar, tão doce quanto o de flores festejando a primavera. Tentei ignorá-lo, mas estava impossível! Estava tão concentrado naquele cheiro que passei a segui-lo, tamanha era minha vontade de alcançar a fonte daquele perfume. Qual não foi minha surpresa, senhor, que a referida fonte estava localizada no diorama aqui do lado. – Apontou Octavius de forma dramática para a exposição temática do Velho Oeste Americano. – E ela tem nome e sobrenome!

\- Ok, deixe-me ver se entendi. – Falou o vigia, que até então ouvia atentamente a história de Oct. – Você acordou em uma noite qualquer, começou a sentir um cheiro estranho doce, seguiu-o e encontrou a moça cheirosa no outro diorama. E o que o sumiço do Jed tem a ver com isso?

\- Tudo a ver, senhor Larry. Porque a referida _moça_ é na verdade Jedediah Smith. – Sussurrou Octavius, que corou ao terminar a frase.

Larry engasgou. Agora as coisas pareciam – pareciam – fazer sentido. Conhecendo Jed do jeito que Larry conhecia, era provável que o cowboy nunca mais quisesse olhar para a cara de Octavius depois de ficar sabendo da história.

\- E você contou isso pra ele? – Perguntou Larry ao romano, que respondeu fazendo movimentos negativos com a cabeça. – Então por que...?

\- Porque ele também sentiu.

\- Ele te contou alguma coisa?

\- Não... Mas quando nos encontramos naquela noite, eu vi seus olhos brilharem como se o mundo, naquele momento, fizesse todo o sentido... – Oct corou novamente. – O problema é que eu não tive tempo de falar com ele, pois Jed saiu correndo e eu não tive coragem de ir atrás dele explicar o que estava acontecendo.

\- E o que necessariamente está acontecendo, Octavius? – Indagou Larry.

O general romano se remexeu em seu lugar, parecendo procurar uma posição melhor para começar sua explicação.

\- O senhor conhece a história de Rômulo e Remo, certo? – Larry fez movimentos afirmativos com a cabeça. – Pois bem, uma lenda antiga paira ao redor desta história, que é o início de tudo o que conhecemos sobre Roma... Uma lenda que diz que os descendentes diretos de Remo possuem certas características lupinas, como uma facilidade em liderar seus respectivos bandos, coragem, sentidos aguçados... Eu acreditava que tudo isso não passasse de uma lenda qualquer para crianças, até sentir o cheiro de Jed pairando ao meu redor... Pois quando chegada a temporada de... _Acasalamento_ – Larry continuava estático, escutando atentamente. – Ou seja, quando os dois indivíduos, descendentes de Remo, estiverem maduros o suficiente para se unirem e completarem um ao outro, exalam um cheiro que somente eles poderiam reconhecer.

\- Isso... Caramba! Então quer dizer que vocês dois são descendentes de Remo? Quer dizer, Jed também? Mas como?

\- Eu não sei. – Respondeu Octavius. – Mas de alguma forma, Jedediah não pareceu confortável com as novas sensações que ele começou a sentir com relação a isso tudo... - O general sabia que Jed nunca iria aceitar ter qualquer tipo de relação que ultrapassasse os limites da pura amizade e Larry percebeu que havia algo a mais naquela história para Oct se mostrar tão inquieto com a fuga repentina de Jed.

\- O que mais há nessa história que o preocupa, Octavius?

\- Ao que parece, Jed é meu ômega.

\- Ômega? – Indagou Larry, demonstrando confusão.

\- Sim. Não é de hoje que sinto uma necessidade mórbida de proteger Jedediah de todo e qualquer mal que possa ocorrer com ele. Quer dizer... Só de lembrar a cena em que o vi preso dentro daquela maldita ampulheta, prestes a perder a vida... – Octavius levou a mão no peito como se aquilo pudesse amenizar a angústia que sentia. – Só que hoje, ao acordar, minha necessidade de tê-lo junto a mim atingiu níveis que beiram o insuportável!

Larry parecia muito confuso com a história que acabara de ouvir. Era muita informação – maluca! – para uma noite só, mas ele sabia que deveria ajudar de alguma forma seu amigo romano a resolver aquela situação. Ele só não sabia como...

 **~x~**

Jedediah estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não percebia seus colegas de museu perambularem pelo corredor. O cowboy escolhera uma janela do terceiro andar que dava para os fundos da instituição, agora iluminada apenas por alguns postes que resistiam bravamente à neve que caia, para se sentar e pensar um pouco no que diabos estava acontecendo com sua vida.

E, de acordo com seus botões, ele havia enlouquecido.

Jed não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido, muito menos quando e porque havia deixado continuar. Mas hoje, logo após acordar, seu corpo instintivamente começou a procurar por aquele que havia tomado conta de seus sonhos, de seus pensamentos... E quando ele viu nos olhos do general o brilho intenso que fez algo dentro de si vibrar, não teve outra saída que não sair correndo feito uma garotinha assustada!

Lasqueira!

Desde quando Jedediah Smith foge dos seus problemas?

O cowboy teve seus devaneios interrompidos pelo aumento significativo daquele aroma que o havia acordado naquela noite. E antes mesmo de se dar por conta do que estava acontecendo, ele viu o carrinho azul dobrar a esquina do corredor em alta velocidade e bater na parede oposta com violência, fazendo a portinha do lado direito do carro se desprender. Octavius saiu cambaleando do veículo, quando ouviu uma voz vinda do alto:

\- Cê nunca foi bom na direção, Lasanhas. Vai acabar se matando.

Jed se sentiu obrigado a descer e ajudar o amigo, que agora usava a parede como apoio para se manter em pé. O baque havia sido muito violento, o que fez com que o general romano batesse a cabeça no volante, rendendo-lhe um belo corte na testa.

O cowboy se aproximou de Oct e viu o sangue escorrer pelo rosto do romano. Espantado, agarrou seu braço e o levou até uma sala próxima de onde estavam, a fim de certificar que não seriam pisoteados pelas peças maiores do museu. Ao encontrar um lugar mais calmo, Jed finalmente percebeu que o cheiro que o romano exalava naquele momento era tão intenso que ele poderia perder os sentidos ali mesmo.

\- Jed, eu preciso explicar...

\- Fica calmo ai, Lasanhas. Pra começar, eu nem sabia que a gente podia sangrar. Mas parece que sim, então fica ai que eu vou dar um jeito de limpar isso ai na sua cabeça.

\- Não, por favor, fica. – Jed teve o pulso agarrado quando fez menção de levantar. – Não fuja de novo, eu preciso de você aqui.

Jedediah ficou sem reação ao ouvir aquilo. Sem contar no choque de ter Octavius encostando-se a si e ele achar... agradável. Jed acabou cedendo ao pedido do amigo e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Jed, eu sei que isso pode parecer estranho para você, e sei também que há um abismo de diferenças que nos separa, mas... Há alguma coisa nos ligando e este algo acordou hoje conosco.

\- Lasanhas, eu não sei o que tá acontecendo e não sei também o que cê quer fazer, mas já te digo de antemão que isso tá muito estranho! - Jedediah levantou-se num salto de forma a não encarar o amigo sentado no chão.

\- Eu entendo. – Ocatvius escorou-se na parede até conseguir firmar-se em pé e se dirigir para perto de Jed. – Estou confuso também, afinal de contas você é meu amigo. Mas... Você consegue sentir? – Octavius levou a mão até o peito do cowboy, que ainda desviava o olhar do amigo. O general alcançou a mão de Jed para poder depositar em seu peito também. – Meu coração está tão acelerado que parece que irá saltar do peito, assim como o seu. Jed, eu preciso de você! Preciso muito...

E dizendo aquelas palavras, Octavius se aproximou gradativamente do cowboy até seus lábios se encontrarem E aos poucos os dois entregaram-se em um beijo mais profundo, provando o gosto peculiar de pertencimento mútuo.

\- Oct, isso não é errado? – Sussurrou Jedediah ainda próximo dos lábios de Octavius.

\- Não, Jed. Errado é não ficarmos juntos.

 **~Fim~**


End file.
